


Central Chatter

by Messylarry28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama, F/M, FES - Freeform, M/M, Popular!Harry, Private School, Secret Relationship, Trash Talking, gossip girl meets high school drama, moody and chill Zayn, scholarship kid!Louis, sorta a dick Lia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messylarry28/pseuds/Messylarry28
Summary: Harry Styles, a new student at Central Prep--one of the most prestigious schools in the city--is on the fast track to popularity. Louis', a scholarship student, has spent the last three years on the bottom of popularity totem pole. A senior project might help them find they have more in common then they thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first fic for the One Direction fandom! I hope you all enjoy! Please leave comments and kudos. I'll try to update weekly! 
> 
>  
> 
> This is a work of fiction, not at all real, never actually happened. 
> 
> Enjoy!

CeNtRaL CHATTeR

 

CeNtRaL CHATTeR

September 3 th

**There are 5oo students who attend this school and about 300 of them are losers. Don’t be a statistic, my friend!**

________________________________________________________________

_ Hey bitches! _

_ It’s the beginning of another school year…and I’m back with all the shit that you missed while you’ve been spending your summer vacationing in the Hamptons, or Martha’s Vineyard or the South of France. (Or for our scholarship scum…the local fire hydrant.) While you’ve been perfecting your summer tan and playing doubles tennis, I’ve spent the summer keeping track of our dear faculty members. It would appear that Mr. Jones is indeed heading for the big D…and I don’t mean Detroit. I guess Mrs. Jones also finds his stories just as boring as the rest of us, not to mention the fact that he always SMELLS like asparagus. Pretty sure he may need a referral to a good chiropractor after spending the summer sleeping on their couch. So it turns out that Mrs. Leech and Mr. Swartz spent the summer getting really close…and by close I mean getting-it-on! Shocking! Wonder what our dear headmaster is going to say about that? Personally, I’ll be checking every broom closet in-between classes for some front and center action.  _

_ As for the rest of you, I’ll be sending out a summer recap as all the juicy details flow in over the next few days. Make sure to email anything delicious and naughty to  _ [ _ centralchatter@getmail.com _ ](mailto:centralchatter@gmail.com) _. Because, here we are again, another year where every dork has the chance to finally be cool and that expensive fat camp may have actually worked for some of the heftier ones. _

_ And the same old questions remain: Will Hailey be able to keep her legs closed long enough to actually find a boyfriend? Will Louis ever admit the real reason Mr. Grimshaw doesn’t work here anymore? And because Louis just exudes the drama, will he ever admit that he’s screwing his BFF, Zayn? Which freshman girl will senior hottie Liam deflower first? Will class clown and resident joker Niall stay out of the headmaster’s office enough to actually walk in graduation? Who the hell is this Harry Styles and is he has hot as his Facebook picture suggests? Outlook looks pretty doubtful on all counts…but like always my lovely followers will be the first to know. _

_ Until then, keep those new shoes shinny and those smiles bright. Buckle up. It’s going to be one hell of a ride. _

_________________________________________________________________

Half way down his front steps Louis could spot Zayn waiting at the corner of Universal and Berkeley, around the corner from Mr. Coles and one block from Mocha Loca, the small coffee place where they sometimes give your free refills of hot chocolate on cold days and have huge samples of those delicious Italian cookies practically every day. Since freshman year, Louis and Zayn had been meeting at this same corner every day to walk the six blocks to Central Prep. Today will be their _last_ first day, this is their last year before finally graduating from one of the most prestigious schools in the city. Central Prep, where either your parents have lots of money or you have to be smart enough to get one of those precious scholarships they give away. The scholarships that ‘ _help keep the school diverse and down to_ _earth_ ’. At least that’s what the executive board likes to tell the rich donors that help fund those scholarships. The truth of the matter is that Central Prep is _nowhere_ near diverse or down to earth. 

That’s Louis, a scholarship kid, it’s not that his parents are poor, it’s just that they have lots of mouths to feed. Seven in total. Louis is smart, he’s earned the scholarships to help his parents fund yearly tuition. The complete opposite of his best friend Zayn Malik, whose parents are rich, and two of those important donors. But, in Central Prep, no matter how rich  _ you _ think you are, there is always someone who is richer and cooler. 

In the hierarchy that is Central Prep, Louis is at the bottom of the totem pole. Not only because he’s a scholarship kid but because he’s the token gay one. And if Louis is the bottom of the totem pole that means Zayn is too…guilty by association. That’s one of Zayn’s many beautiful qualities, he could give a fuck less what other people say and he does what he wants. They’ve been attached at the hip since the summer before freshman year, when they  first meet at the local private pool, and realized they were both attending Central Prep for high school. 

Zayn has seen Louis through it all. The shit show that was freshman year, when Liam Payne made it his personal mission to make Louis life a living hell after finding him making out with another freshman named Brad behind the bleachers. Brad lasted another few weeks before his parents pulled him out and enrolled him in the local public school. Not to mention the rumors that Louis Tomlinson was indeed fucking first year English teacher, Mr. Grimshaw, who switched schools mid-year, only adding to the rumors and scandal.  Which only made Louis’ peers side eye him even more than they already had been. 

“Hey, you look good.” Zayn grins at Louis before lighting his cigarette. “Those new jeans? They look tight as fuck”

“They are tight as fuck.” Louis laughs. “I feel like I can barely walk.”

Zayn passes his cigarette over to Louis, “You’re going to make us late as fuck at the rate we’re walking.”

Louis exhales a puff of smoke. “As if you actually gave two shits if we make it on time.”

“You’re right. I don’t care.  I just want to get there in time to see how short Perrie’s dress is today.”

“How is that going,” Louis hands the cigarette back to Zayn. “You and Pez?”

“Let’s see, I ran into her yesterday while I was out in Boyce Park.” Zayn said as they finally reached the steps to the school. “She came over and we fooled around a little bit.”

Louis could not help but feel a pang of jealously. Not jealous that Zayn had actually hooked up with Perrie because he was not even into girls. It was just the fact that Zayn had wanted to get with Perrie for the last year and he actually  _ had _ . Zayn had  _ actually _ pulled it off. He went after what we wanted and got it. Louis could not even imagine what that would be like, especially someone at Central Prep. 

“I know—it’s stupid, right?” Zayn bites his lip and rubs his temples. “She’s out of my league. I’m not really sure if I should talk to her or not today. I don’t want to scare her away or piss her off. I’m pretty sure she wants to keep it on the down low, her being Pez and me being…well  _ me _ .”

Louis gets hit with guilt. Let’s be honest, Zayn is one of the most attractive guys at Central, he could have any girl he wanted if it wasn’t for the stigma and the black cloud that follows with being best friends with Louis. It doesn’t help that a majority of the school thinks Zayn and Louis hook-up. Not that Louis would have ever said no, it’s just that Zayn and Louis are just friends.  _ Only _ friends.

“You should talk to her Zayn.” Louis reassures him. “She’d be stupid to avoid you.”

The sidewalk is beginning to clear as the second bell rings. 

“Thanks, man.” Zayn pats Louis on the back as they climb the last step to the door. “Where you off too now?”

“Fucking homeroom with Jones.” Louis sighs.

“Fuck.” Zayn frowns. “I’m off to homeroom with Price. See you at lunch?”

“Later,” Louis says before turning to take the first set of steps to the second floor. Pausing for a moment before smiling, “Hey, don’t frown babe, you know you’re too pretty for wrinkles.”

\-----

Harry’s sitting in homeroom on his first day at Central Prep. Taking a seat in the back row he watches as a few of the girls in class offer him bright smiles and pretty doe eyes.

His family moved to the States from London a few months ago. If you asked Harry it was shitty to move someone right before the beginning of their last year, taking them away from the classmates they’ve had since nursery school and his best friend since he was two. But, it’s not like his parents ever gave two shits about his thoughts and feelings. It’s not like they were going to let him stay in London while they moved half-way across the world. 

Harry is going to make the most of this last year. He is going to get in with the ‘in crowd’, find a popular girlfriend, and be the complete opposite of what he was at his last school.  _ Popular _ . He spent the summer working out and losing some of that stubborn baby fat that would not go away. He had his mum make him an appointment at one of the best salons in the city to help him tame the mess that was his hair. He even managed to guilt his mum into a whole new wardrobe as payback from taking him away from the only home he had ever known. 

“Hey,” Harry feels a tap on his shoulder, “You must be the new kid?”

“Yeah.” Harry offers a smile. “I’m Harry, Harry Styles.”

“I know who you are.” The boy says. “Nothing can happen in this school without the whole world finding out. Shit, that accents going to get you a lot of pussy. Fuck, you might give me a run for my money this year.”

“And your name?” Harry asks.

“Oh fuck, sorry.” The boy scratches his left cheek. “I’m Liam Payne.”

The teacher, which Harry can only assume is Mr. Jones, clears his throat before greeting the class back to another year before laughing, “Hopefully the last for most of you.”

No one laughs. 

Mr. Jones take twenty minutes to spew the basics of homeroom. The locker, A/B schedule, lunch and dismal before giving the class the last ten minutes to chat amongst themselves.

“So Harry,” Liam turns. “This is my best friend, Niall. Niall this is Harry Styles.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you, man,” Niall says.

“From who?” Harry inquires, because this is his first fucking day and he’s pretty sure he has not talk to a single person from Central but Liam.

“You will learn quickly,” Niall laughs. “Everyone knows everyone’s business at Central. There are no secrets here--” 

“ _ Anyway _ ,” Liam interrupts’. “If you stick with us Harry you will have the best senior year. I don’t want to toot my own horn but I’m pretty much the  _ most _ popular guy in the whole school.”

“Fuck you,” Niall slaps Liam in the arm. “What about me. I’m pretty fucking popular too.”

“Of course you are Niall.” Liam assures. “Listen, in order to fit in here it’s all about who you’re friends with. Some of these people  _ are _ social suicide.”

“ _ Okay _ .” Harry says. “So you and Niall—“

Liam looks around the room, “Okay see that pretty girl in the front row.”

Harry looks over to see a pretty blonde sitting in the front row talking to the pretty leggy girl sitting next to her. 

“That’s Hailey.” Liam continues. “Sweet girl…and I mean sweet everywhere. If you know what _ I  _ mean.” 

Harry turns back to look at Hailey at the same time she looks back at him before she smiles. 

“She noticed you, that’s a start.” Liam laughs. “But you know she likes everyone. I’m just joking, she’s a  _ good _ girl.”

Liam continues to look around the room, “basically half of these people in this room are just  _ nobodies _ . Not even worth an ounce of your time. Hmmm let’s see, the redhead over in the hoodie. That’s Ed, he’s cool, throws the best parties and has the best weed. Well fuck, that short one in the front...   
  


Harry spots a boy with tan skin and bright blue eyes talking to what appears to be a “nobody” according to Liam.

“That’s Louis. The only and one homo in the whole school. Stay the fuck away from Louis unless you want to spend the year having zero friends other than Zayn Malik and being made fun of by everyone.”

Harry turns back to catch Louis looking his direction. Harry feels a sense of panic rising in his chest as he replays Liam’s words in his head— _ the one and only homo in the whole school _ ‘’—Louis stares a moment longer before frowning and turning away. 

“Look Harry.” Liam tone takes a serious turn. “If you hang out with Niall and me you will get any girl you want and have everyone, even the teachers, falling at your feet.”

Harry turns to catch the back of Louis’s head before shaking the thoughts out of his head turning back to Liam and smiling, “Yeah okay, mate.”

The bell rings causing everyone to gather their bags and head towards the door.

“Sit with us at lunch Harry. I’ll even introduce you to Hailey.” Liam adds before walking off to his next class.

\-----

Louis spots Zayn’s dark black hair immediately as he enters the cafeteria for senior lunch. It’s the same table they’ve been sitting at for the past three years. Couple other losers sitting with them, keeping to themselves. 

Louis picks at his sandwich as his eyes wonder around the room filled with all the other seniors. He spots Perrie with her usual crowd, looking happy as she laughs and chats away. Drinking her diet coke with a bright pink straw. Almost the same tone as her hair. 

“So did you talk to her today?” Louis takes a bite of his turkey sandwich.

“I said hi to her in homeroom,” Zayn sips his water. “She said hi back so I guess that’s a start.”

Louis eyes roam one more time around the room, spotting Liam and his army of followers. Being loud as hell as the others look on laughing with him. 

“Can you believe people in this school  _ still _ give a fuck what that dick head says?” Louis rolls his eyes.

“Senior year, Lou. Once this shit is over we’ll both be out of here and we’ll never have to worry about that dick again.”

Louis eyes fall onto Harry sitting at the table in-between Niall and Hailey. He can’t help but stare at Harry as he smiles and flirts with Hailey. The familiar feeling of jealousy creeps in. But, this time he’s not sure if it’s because Harry is gorgeous and pretty much Louis type to a tee or because it’s another reminder of what Louis can’t have until he’s out of this fucking school. 

“Is that the new kid?” Zayn asks.

“Yeah, he was in my homeroom this morning. Think he’s name is Harry.” Louis takes the cap of his drink before taking a sip. 

“It looks like Hailey’s got her hooks in first day.” Zayn snorts. “Guess he squeezed himself in there with all the cool kids, huh?”

“You think he hates me already?” Louis laughs.

“It’s pretty much a given that if he’s sitting with Payne he probably hates both of us already.”

“That’s too bad,” Louis gathers up his trash, shrugging. “He’s kind of cute. I kind of get that European gay vibe from him”

“You trying to make me jealous?” Zayn laughs. 

“He’s got nothing on you baby.” Louis smacks Zayn in the ass.

“Let’s go have a cig before classes start.” 

Louis turns to throw his trash in the can when he catches Harry looking his direction, eyebrows furrowed. 

\-----

Harry makes it to Lit, finding a seat in the back. He met a couple more of Liam’s and Niall’s friends at lunch. Finally got to talk to Hailey, who seemed a little desperate and eager—not normally Harry’s type of girl—but if she gets him in with the popular kids he could handle that. It doesn’t hurt that she was not bad to look at and has some massive boobs that she managed to rub against Harry at least three times during lunch. The first day was shaping up to be a pretty good one. 

There are few familiar faces in his Lit class and including the leggy brunette he saw in homeroom, Eleanor or something. The bell rings for the class to start when he spots Louis opening the door and grabbing the only open seat left which is directly across from Harry. He smells like smoke and cologne and his cheeks look a little flushed like he might have ran here to make it on time. He watches as Louis pulls out his notebook and pen. He can’t help if his eyes are naturally attracted to the curve of his face and his smooth caramel skin. Harry’s torn between the awful things that he’s heard Liam spew about Louis and the beautiful features that make up his face. Harry does not understand how something that pretty can be seen as so horrible by his new group of friends. 

“Good afternoon class.” Mrs. Leech greets the room. “This is senior lit, which will be quite different than lit classes of the past three years. Yes, we will have some reading and essays to write but a majority of this year’s curriculum will be made up of your senior project. And speaking of senior project this year will be a little bit different than years passed. The headmaster thought it might be a good idea to have you guys work in pairs this year.”

A sigh of relief seems to rush over the room.

“Yes, but before everyone gets to excited, partners will be randomly drawn. I’m doing this for a couple of reasons. One, it keeps it fair and it helps teach you how to use teamwork. A tool that all of you will need at university and your future careers.”

Mrs. Leech walks over to her desk pulling out a basket full of folded papers. Handing it to a girl in the first row.

“Everyone will pick a paper and find the person with the matching paper. And just in case you’re wondering, there will be no switching partners, you will have to work out any problems and issues like  _ actual _ adults. And if you can’t, while the rest of your classmates are off at university drinking and having fun, I’ll be seeing you next year in this class again.”

The basket reaches Harry and he grabs out a sheet opens it up and see’s the number 8 written on the paper. He watches as the rest of his class takes out their sheets and his eyes are fixated on Louis as he pulls out a sheet of paper, placing it on his desk without looking at the number. Harry watches as Louis leg bounces up and down. 

“Okay class.” Mrs. Leech drops the basket off at her desk. “Before you all get up to find your partners I want to go over a few important points about your senior project. First, it must be community service centered but the options are endless if you really stop to think about it. Second, it’s due the first week in April, which means you will have this semester and next semester to complete it. If you decided to finish it earlier than April that’s okay too. Third, I’ll be handing out packets of what paperwork needs to be turned in with your project. Fourth, we will be spending time in class working but a majority of this will need to be done after school and/or on weekends. So be sure to exchange email or phone numbers to help organize your schedules amongst yourselves. And lastly, I don’t want any damn drama, trust me I understand that this is what Central is known for but it’s your senior year. Put all the bullshit aside, okay? Okay!” With a clap of her hands, “Go find your partner.”

Chaos ensues around Harry as people find their partners. He can hears whispers of ‘yes’ and ‘ugh’ as he searches for the other person with the number 8 slip. Harry looks to his left as he sees Louis holding his slip between his fingers. 

“Are you 8 too?” Harry asks. 

_“ _Fuck.”_ Louis whispers under his breath. _


End file.
